ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hawkeye2701/Omnitrix Aliens from Other Series?
(Some sentences taken from the respective wikis for descriptive purposes only) This is just a daft little idea I had, but it's been done in other places so I figured I'd open up the idea. So this is a list of aliens from other series that I'd love to see included in the Omnitrix. I'll have a certain layout for these ideas, as follows - Species name - Series Description Reasons why I think it would be interesting So here it goes. Irken - Invader Zim The Irkens are an imperialistic race of green-skinned humanoids from the planet Irk. The basic goal of the Irken race is total universal conquest. They're diminuitive, angry little dudes who are burned by meat, and have a heirarchy based on who is the tallest. I think Irikens would be interesting for several reasons, not the least of which being that we know alien biology effects Ben's personality, such as Jury Rigg's compulsion to take things apart and rebuild them, and Rath's aggression, so a species basically bred for egomaniacal conquest would be something to see. Also the meat burning is a funny and rather unique weakness. On top of this, Irkens have a backpack cybernetically fused to their spines at birth which would give them numerous tech-based powers that stem from the alien directly, rather than Jury Rigg's scrap building or Upgrade's need to adapt something he attaches too. As we've seen the Omnitrix is a smart technology that can adapt tech for a Polymorph in strong gravity or a Prypiatosian-B in proximity to radiation sensitive entities, creating these PAKs wouldn't be an issue. Leviathan - Mass Effect The Leviathans are an ancient aquatic race that dominated the galaxy in the time before the Reapers. Proud and aloof, they regard themselves as the galaxy's first and only apex race. With an appearance similar to massive cuttlefish, or squid, they possess the ability to telepathically communicate with and dominate the wills of other species. I think these, or at least something like them would be interesting in that it would create an alien whose greatest power, even aside from its titanic scale, is in fact, its mind, and not just in its intellect like Brainstorm and Grey Matter, but with telepathic and mind controlling ability. Not particularly nice, I'll grant you, but Ben forced a bunch of people to fight using Alien X, so niceness is debatable. On top of that, the mysterious overseer, sort of dark horror of the creature could certainly add shades of Lovecraftian terror to Ben's Monster-based line up. Genus - Evolution Single celled organisms that undergo rapid evolution to adapt and overtake their environment. Shown as sapient in the follow up animated series to the movie, allowing them to have been included in the Omnitrix. They're a Nitrogen based lifeform with a weakness to Selenium. I think the Genus would be interesting as they are essentially the ultimate adaptivve lifeform, and could be used by Ben to respond to situations he doesn't know how to handle, allowing evolution to do the work for him to a degree, before being forced to figure out how to use whatever form he's acquired to his advantage. It could also create a situation similar to Ghostfreak and Alien X, as the ultimate intelligence of the Genus appears to be a singular recurring entity called Scopes, but rather than being overtaken, Ben would have to be careful not to allow Scopes to evolve from him and endanger others. Xenomorph - Alien A difficult one to call, but given what intelligence they have displayed, I'm gonna say they are Sapient, just not friendly. Basically creatures that go through a life cycle from parasitic face hugger to two-mouthed monstrosity. For the sake of ease, I'm gonna say Ben would likely jump straight to the latter part of this creature's life cycle, especially given that the Face Huggers themselves don't appear intelligent. This one I think would have some interesting features in being another creature that doesn't communicate well (Like Wildmutt) but still possesses some good powers, such as their acrobatic ability, blaade like tails, and in the event of injury, acidic blood. Here is a creature that is more dangerous when injured than not, and given Ben's track record, that could be invaluable. It could also create some interesting events if they encountered a Queen, Ben perhaps being compelled to obey it, while only being able to avoid other Xenomorphs as one, making a nice razor's edge scenario. I will add to this as I come up with more. Category:Blog posts